<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force-Based Comm Channel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244961">Force-Based Comm Channel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Bonds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody is a Good Bro, Cody is sus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bonds, Hurt/Comfort, Is this how force bonds work?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rescue, but very light, he knows whats up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You didn’t know?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I never realized, no. I just…well I make it a point not to go around poking in other people’s heads. I suppose I never thought about why you don’t project.” </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Cody smirked slightly, a shade of humor crossing his face. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“We were made for the Jedi, an Order populated by empaths. Shielding is one of our first lessons as cadets.</em></p><p> </p><p>OR: [Obi Wan asks Rex to lower his shields and gets more than he bargained for.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Bonds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Force-Based Comm Channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's late. I just knocked this out and posted it. All mistakes are mine. If theres anything truly atrocious I'll edit tomorrow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>C’mon Rex, please…where are you?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan stood in the middle of the street, squinting up into the rain at the buildings towering on either side. Some of them went up until they disappeared into the clouds, the dreary, wet night below lit by flickering neon and dim street lamps.</p><p> </p><p>“Fan out! We’ve got to find the Captain sooner rather than later!”</p><p> </p><p>Cody appeared to have things well in hand, directing the two units of troopers they’d brought on the search in a systematic pattern approaching each building. Obi Wan instead closed his eyes, focusing on the pulsating spot of warmth in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please Rex...I know you’re nearby but I’m not sure quite where. Isn’t there anything you can do to help me? I must find you…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan waited, the warmth pulsated in a new rhythm. It meant something, but he wasn’t sure what beyond that Rex could hear him. And even that was a guess. Force bonds with Nulls was always a bit of a slippery idea, unpredictable and not nearly as controllable and communicative as it would be between two Force Sensitives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, Rex, I felt that. I'm not sure what it meant, but I’m here, cyare. If there’s anything you can do…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan frowned, feeling the light shift again and then grow dim, as if Rex was pulling away from him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He lunged at the bond in panic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! No Rex, please! Don't go!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The reply was just for the warmth to return to it’s steady state, still nearby but in which of these surrounding buildings Obi Wan wasn’t sure. The headache that had alerted him to Rex’s distress in the first place was muted now, an afterthought, a pinprick of pain at the base of his skull that Obi Wan knew wasn’t his. It occurred to him that Rex was controlling his output somehow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rex? Are you shielding?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan knew there wouldn’t be an answer in words, but when they got Rex back (he wouldn’t allow for the possibility they wouldn’t, not even in his own mind. <em>Especially</em> there) they would have to work on ways to facilitate communication over their bond.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you are, please drop them, cyare. It could allow me to pinpoint your location.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan waited. The steady stream of rain washing the Coruscant air had soaked his tunics and tasted bitter of pollutants and smog when it ran between his lips. Nearby he could hear the radio chatter from the men, their boots pounding on the pavement and through puddles as they checked the unlit alleys and gained entry to nearby buildings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rex please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A moment later the headache Obi Wan had almost forgotten exploded to the forefront of his mind and he stumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"General!"</p><p> </p><p>He nearly sank to his knees, both hands flying up to cradle his head and he groaned as <strong><em>fearpaingreifremorselovehelplessdesperateworry</em></strong> crashed in unrelenting waves against his psyche.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid! That had been stupid and reckless. He’d been so focused on Rex he hadn’t thought to reinforce his own shielding before asking Rex to drop his. Foolish. The kind of rookie mistake Anakin would make and Obi Wan would have scolded him for. </p><p> </p><p>“There,” He leaned away from Cody, who’d caught him around his waist to keep him from falling, and gave him a pat on his shoulder in thanks. “That building, sixteenth floor. Northwest corner.”</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers turned as one to rush the building indicated and Obi Wan followed with Cody close at his side. He'd quickly slapped up a few shields around the bond to allow him room to focus but kept it largely open, back flooding the connection with feelings of comfort and reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re coming, cyare. Just hold on.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obi Wan left the Council chambers feeling numb. Instinctively, he reached out to his bond with Rex, but found it fuzzy and indistinct. Still unconscious then.</p><p> </p><p>In the rotunda near the lift Cody turned to watch him approach with his bucket propped against his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“General.” He dipped his chin and Obi Wan smiled tiredly in response. “The meeting go well?”</p><p> </p><p>“As well as any mission briefing I suppose.” He responded, effectively brushing off the Commander’s look of concern. He knew he wasn’t looking his best. HIs robes were wrinkled and eskew and he could feel the chaffing where his inner tunics hadn’t had a chance to dry fully from the previous night’s activities. Still, Obi Wan was sure his rather sad state had had a bearing on the rest of the Masters giving him his leave earlier than expected so he couldn’t quite find it in himself to regret it.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>The lift doors opened and the pair entered, Obi Wan flicking his fingers toward the panel to choose the right level, too exhausted to be concerned about misusing the Force.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Cody said, avoiding giving him a specific answer. “I wanted to thank you for allowing him use of the Temple Healers. The GAR infirmary on Corrie is the best there is, but it’s still nothing compared to Jedi healing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That and they don’t ration bacta at the Temple.” Obi Wan said, bitterly. He caught Cody’s concerned gaze in the corner of his eye and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and focused on releasing some of his turbulent emotions to the Force. “Apologies, Commander. I’m just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should escort you to your room then General.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Cody suggested as they left the lift and made their way down one of the large, sweeping hallways that wound their way through the temple.</span></p><p> </p><p>“No. I want to see Rex first.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody tilted his head and narrowed his eyes minutely but nodded. “Of course, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan allowed himself to walk a bit slower than usual. He was in a hurry to see Rex, but not in a hurry to reacquaint himself with the injuries the Captain had sustained while held captive. As long as the bond continued to indicate he was in a medically induced unconsciousness, he saw no reason to rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander, may I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan paused and stepped toward a large stained glass window that looked out over the room of 1,000 fountains.</p><p> </p><p>“Are all clones taught shielding? Of the mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked at his commander, eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never realized, no. I just…well I make it a point not to go around poking in other people’s heads. I suppose I never thought about why you don’t project.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody smirked slightly, a shade of humor crossing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We were made for the Jedi, an Order populated by empaths. Shielding is one of our first lessons as cadets, when we're too little to even pick up a blaster. Mental control is key to flash training as well, so it all folds together.” He moved to stand closer to his General to let a Creche Master and a gaggle of younglings chattering about katas move down the hall unimpeded.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taught more complex techniques as we get older, and there is specialized informaiton included in Command training. But yeah, all clones know basic thought shielding.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan stroked his beard, taken aback. “I wouldn’t have thought the Kaminoans would care for you being able to preserve your privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>The humor on Cody’s face slipped away.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t. It’s for security purposes and for the benefit of the Jedi. Privacy is a side effect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Security purposes?” </p><p> </p><p>“We do come face to face with The Sith fairly frequently.” Cody said with a shrug. “And I’m no Jedi but I imagine it might be difficult to keep an army running with a couple thousand adrenalin junkie super soldiers projecting every thought and emotion in a confined space like a star ship.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan nodded, tucking his hands into his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right of course.” He’d just never realized, though he should have. If there was one thing he knew about the clones it was that they were viciously adaptable and highly skilled in just about everything they set their minds to. The thought occurred to him Rex might even eventually learn to communicate via their bond, Force Sensitive or not.</p><p> </p><p>Cody watched his General continue to stare unseeing out the floor to ceiling window and tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something else troubling you, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>The other man sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked about the shielding because I had to ask Rex to lower his to allow me to pinpoint his location.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asked him? Doesn’t that require a bond? Like what you have with General Skywalker?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Cody. His ever astute Commander, nothing got by him, did it?</p><p> </p><p>“Not precisely the same,” he hedged, “but…effectively. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody watched his General for a long moment, seemingly working out the reasons that his General would have to form a Force Bond with his younger brother, a Captain from a completely different Battalion.</p><p> </p><p>He could only come up with one.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan dipped his chin and lowered his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“For obvious reasons I’d rather not discuss this here,” he flicked his eyes meaningfully toward a pair of Jedi masters approaching from one end of the hall and a Temple Guard standing at the other. “But I will happily submit myself to any questions you may have on the subject at a later time, Cody.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody’s face remained impassive a moment longer before he allowed a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, sir. You’re both adults, I trust you. And you could both do worse, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan smiled, feeling a weight lift off him that he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying. He turned to continue toward the Healing Hall and as always, Cody fell into step beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you feel? When Rex lowered his shields?” Cody asked, after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi sighed deeply. “Many things. None of them good and all quite…intense.” He tightened his hands in the folds of his robes, like he used to when he was a Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re afraid we’d all feel like that.” Cody said, gravely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware this war has been hard on everyone.” Obi Wan stared at the floor as they passed huge murals of the Old Republic Jedi on the walls, their imposing visages sweeping up toward the ceiling in larger than life reenactments of rituals of a bygone era. “But you and your brothers are on the front lines. Suffering and dying everyday. It would be disingenuous of me to assume it doesn't effect you more than other people.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody sighed, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the lip of his helmet. “I won’t deny that it can be challenging. Some days are better than others, but…Rex has had a very difficult few months. First Zygerria, then Umbara and Fives…” He cut himself off, but couldn't quite stop the grimace that the lost brother’s name evoked. “And you saw what he looked like when we found him. I’m just saying, what you felt might not be his normal baseline.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan nodded, stopping again in a large hexagonal lobby, looking toward the hall to his right that would take him to the Temple Healers.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that make you feel better?” Cody asked when the Jedi didn't speak or move after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit.” Obi Wan sighed again, tucking his hands into his sleeves, frowning thoughtfully. “But even if it’s not how he always feels, it is how he feels right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody nodded, wishing there was something he could do to lift the dark cloud that had descended over his General’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan turned to look at his Commander suddenly, an intensity in his gaze that made Cody want to stand up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody. In case I’ve never said it before…thank you for your service.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise, but Cody couldn’t help a small smile at the unexpected words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…thank you sir. For making it easy to serve.” His smile devolved into a smirk and he jerked his chin toward the Healer’s Hall. “Tell Rex I said ‘hi’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not coming?” Obi Wan asked, confused. Cody shook his head, shoving his bucket on and angling toward the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ll come by later, I’ve got some paperwork to finish up right now. You go on ahead. And, uh, make sure to give him <em>mirshmure'cya</em>. From me of course.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan watched Cody execute an about face and walk off toward the main Temple entrance. He got the distinct impression he was being teased.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obi Wan had only been sitting beside Rex for an hour when he stirred in the bed, drawing the Jedi out of his thoughts and to his feet. He took the Captain’s heavily bandaged hand in one of his own to press to his chest and retrieved a glass of water with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Cyare.” Rex croaked. Obi Wan to pressed the straw to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He managed, a few sips later.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan returned the glass to a nearby table and laid his hand gently over the man’s forehead, careful of the bandage there as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan nodded, gently sweeping his thumb across Rex’s cheek. “You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Force bond stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Another nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a wet chuckle out of the Jedi and he shook his head. “You spend too much time with Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Job hazard.” Rex grunted, letting his eyes drift shut, relaxing into the feeling of warmth and love blooming at the back of his mind. “S’why Cody strokes his chin when he’s thinking..even though he can’t grow a beard any better than a tube wet shiny.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Obi Wan snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a menace, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex opened his eyes to grin up at him. Obi Wan brought his head down to rest gently against Rex’s.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s from Cody.” He said, then tilted so that his lips brushed against the corner of the Captain’s. “And that’s from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the welcome I get I’ll have to get myself kidnapped more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you even joke.” Obi Wan said, straightening again, aware of where he was and the dangers of such open displays of affection.</p><p> </p><p>Rex sighed, smiling, drugged out and lovestruck.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I won’t. On one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Teach me to use this Force-based comm channel.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan smiled, warm and soft and only for Rex.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mirshmure'cya - Keldabe kiss, slang for headbutt (lit. brain-kiss)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>